¿No podrías intentarlo al menos una vez?
by yunypotter19
Summary: Este es el primero que escribo de Lily y James, espero que os guste leedlo y me decis si creéis que esta bien o que me debería de retirar de esta pareja.Será solo un capi a no ser que quereís el segundo.Eso lo decidís vosotros.
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas antes de nada deciros que los personajes no son míos y que pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

Deciros que este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo.

Lo he escrito, para ver que tal se me da con esta pareja hacer un fic.

Y así de camino me doy a conocer por esta parte de fics, además así aviso que dentro de poco colgare dos capítulos sobre una historia de los merodeadores que estoy escribiendo.

El titulo de ese será **_La última aventura de los merodeadores._**

Espero que los que leáis este y os guste os paséis por ese y me digáis que tal os parece.

En ese fic intentare explicar todo, lo que pasa en el último año de Howarts, mi teoría de por que Sirius desconfiaba de Remus, pondré el noviazgo de Lily y James, el de Alice y Frank Longbottom, los tres enfrentamientos de los Potter y los Longbottom con Voldemort, y como se libran de los tres, lo de la profecía, y por supuesto terminara de la única forma posible, pues J.K.Rowling no dejo muchas salidas más.

Bueno espero que les guste este aquí les dejo.

_**¿No podrías intentarlo aunque sea una vez?**_

Lily se encontraba en la torre más alta de Howarts, pensando en esa pregunta que Potter le había echo.

Una vez más le había preguntado si quería salir con él a Hosmeade el próximo fin de semana.

Si algo le gustaba de Potter, era su perseverancia, y lo decidido que era, le gustaba el ver que no se rendía por nada del mundo, le resultaba un poco agobiante pues ¿a quién no le agobiaría aguantar a un chico durante siete años, pidiéndote que salgas con él?

Siempre lo había rechazado, los tres primeros años, fue por que estaba enamorada de otro chico, que más adelante se convirtió en uno de los mejores amigos de Potter, pero desde tercero, la cosa cambio, le decía que no por que el chico había proclamado a los cuatro vientos que la amaba y que conseguiría que lo besara así fuera lo último que hacía.

Su prepotencia, al afirmar eso, luego lo creído que era, siempre revolviéndose el cabello, para que pareciera que se acababa de bajar de la escoba, su sonrisa de ligón, la forma en como trataba a todas las chicas que salían con él como si fueran trofeos que exhibir.

En esos seis años no lo había visto salir con ninguna chica que no fuera una de las más deseadas de Howarts, además era un superficial.

Una vez más le había echo esa pregunta que nunca se cansaba de hacer, le había dado la misma respuesta siempre, de mil maneras diferentes, incluso le había dicho que saldría con una rata antes que con él, y el muy idiota le había contestado que, que era lo que tenía Peter que él no tuviera.

La verdad es que esa respuesta la hizo quedarse un momento sin habla, pues no entendía a que venía que metiera a Peter Petigriw en todo eso.

Mas adelante le había dicho que saliera con él, mientras tenía al pobre Snape colgado de un tobillo, no sabía como esperaba que ella le dijera que si tratando a la gente de la forma en como él había comenzado a hacerlo.

Ese año había descubierto que no solo James atacaba por la espalda siempre que tenía la oportunidad, pues Snape no era que trabajara de manera muy limpia.

El caso es que un día recorriendo los pasillos, para llegar a su clase de runas antiguas, vio como James se estaba riendo con Sirius de algo y Snape detrás de una estatua le lanzaba una maldición al chico de cabellos negros, haciendo que este fuera a parar contra una de las paredes desmayado, por el impacto.

Ella enseguida fue a auxiliar a James y le lanzo un hechizo a Snape y después aviso a Mcgonagall, se había llevado una buena reprimenda pero además un buen castigo por hechizar a Snape de esa forma, pero el caso es que el ver que había herido a James la había cegado.

Y era por eso que por primera vez se estaba pensando la respuesta a esa pregunta, pues en ese último año, el chico había cambiado considerablemente.

Ya no se dedicaba a ir con cuanta chica se le acercara, había salido con una chica en todo lo que iba de ese año, y la había dejado.

Cuando ella volvía de una de sus clases la chica la asalto en el pasillo con la varita levantada y llorando.

Ella se había quedado muy parada, y la chica le había echado en cara el haber embrujado a James con artes oscuras, pues era imposible que una chica tan flacucha y desaliñada como ella era lo hubiese enamorado de otra manera.

Ella le había explicado que no había echo nada, pero la chica estaba demasiado dolida y no había dejado que le explicara nada, así que le lanzó una maldición.

Y justo cuando esta le iba a dar James apareció de la nada y la recibió por ella, la chica detuvo su ataque al ver que era James quien estaba sufriendo la maldición, y se fue llorando aun más.

Desde ese momento, ella, comenzó a pensar en James sin poderlo evitar, en muchas ocasiones se encontraba a ella misma mirándolo embobada, como esperando que él le dijera algo, y se recriminaba el ponerse furiosa al ver que una chica se le acercaba de manera insinuante, pero sonreía ampliamente cuando veía que él se deshacía de ellas de una y mil formas diferentes.

Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a demostrarle que había cambiado en muchas cosas, claro esta que había otras que no cambiaría nunca, como gastar bromas por diestro y siniestro, sin importar a quien afectaran, aunque solían ser siempre a los de Slytherin, lo que a ella le hacía en parte gracia, en otra la enfadaba pues así nunca estarían las cuatro casas unidas, sino todo lo contrario siempre estarían en riñas sobre todo Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Bueno el caso es que el chico estaba haciendo muchos meritos para salir con ella, y en esa ocasión había sido tan tierno al pedírselo, y además estaba el echo de que todo su cuerpo estaba diciendo que si a gritos, pero sus labios no permitieron salir esa simple palabra, no lo único que dejaron escapar fue un :

-Lo pensare.-

Nunca pensó que esa frase pudiera producir ese efecto pues fue sorprendente.

………………………….Flash Black……………………………….

James estaba en la enfermería al parecer había pasado algo la noche anterior y estaba muy grave en la enfermería.

Ella sin saber por que se sentía mal, angustiada, preocupada y deseosa de verlo, había hablado con el único de los merodeadores con el que trataba.

Pues en todo el día no la habían dejado entrar en la enfermería para saciar su preocupación, había alegado que solo necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba bien, y así quedarse tranquila, pero se lo habían negado, y no la habían dejado entrar.

Ella estaba muy mal, y cuando vio entrar a un derrotado Remus Lupin por el retrato de la dama gorda lo abordo.

-Remus espera.- el chico al escuchar su voz preocupada se giro y miro a la chica de cabellos rojos y de ojos verdes.

Ojos que nunca antes había visto tan apagados y llenos de preocupación.

-Lily ¿Qué pasa?-

-Quería saber si te dejaron ver a James.- dijo esta, no se había dado cuenta ni de que había dicho su nombre en vez de su apellido.

-Si.- dijo Remus sorprendido al ver que ella estaba preocupada por James.

-Dime como esta, necesito saberlo, Remus no me dejan verlo, y yo necesito saber que esta bien.- dijo esta ni ella misma se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba muy pero que muy desesperada por ver que James estaba bien, y tampoco le preocupaba lo que pensara Remus referente a su actitud, a su corazón y su mente solo les preocupaba que el chico de cabellos negros alborotados y de ojos castaños estuviera bien, pero sobre todo necesitaba verlo.

No sabía de donde provenía esa inmensa necesidad de verlo pero lo necesitaba como el oxigeno para vivir.

El chico de pelo castaño y ojos acaramelados, la miro un momento y después sonrió y dijo:

-Espérame aquí.- la chica lo espero allí sin moverse y al cabo de unos cinco minutos, este bajaba con un pergamino en una mano y una capa plateada en la otra, miro alrededor de la sala, y al ver que estaba desabitada dijo:

-Venga ven a mi lado.-

Lily lo obedeció sin estar muy segura, pero al cubrirla con la capa se quedo muy extrañada, pues estaba segura de que quien los viera se burlaría de ellos hasta el cansancio.

-Remus no es por nada pero parecemos estúpidos quien nos vea se va a reír de lo lindo.- en los labios de Remus se formó una sonrisa que denotaba de todo pero sobre todo diversión y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios dijo:

-Eso sería si nos pudiesen ver ¿no crees?- le guiño un ojo a la chica y después añadió:

-Esto es una capa de invisibilidad le pertenece a James, espero que no nos delates, y que nos guardes el secreto, referente a lo que ahora te voy a mostrar, pues es un secreto de nosotros cuatro, no debería de estar mostrándotelo pero ya que es para ver a James, no importara mientras no se lo digas a nadie.-

Apunto con su varita al pergamino y dijo:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- y ante los ojos de ambos se mostraron unas letras en el pergamino que decían:

-Cornamenta, Lunatico, Colagusano y Canuto les presentan el mapa del merodeador.-

Lily leyó la frase y dijo:

-¿Quiénes son Cornamenta, Lunatico, Colagusano y Canuto?-

-Nosotros, no preguntes como lo hicimos es secreto profesional lo siento Lily, ahora vamos.- dijo este abrió el mapa, y ante la mirada asombrada de Lily al ver las manchitas y los nombres de las personas reflejadas en el pergamino, eso era sorprendente, esos cuatro eran muy buenos en la magia no podía negar que eran los mejores.

-¿Esos son de verdad ellos?-

Remus solo señalo dos nombres en la sala común de Gryffindor, y Lily leyó su nombre y el de Remus uno al lado del otro y se dio cuenta de que ese mapa si que mostraba a las personas en los sitios en los que se encontraban.

Guiados por el mapa y escondidos por la capa de invisibilidad los dos se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Al fijarse en el mapa antes de entrar en esta se dieron cuenta de que Sirius también estaba con James, a Lily le hubiese gustado saber como había echo el otro chico para estar allí, a las doce de la noche sin ser descubierto.

Los dos entraron en la enfermería, y antes de quitarse la capa James dijo:

-Remus, sabía que vendrías, no sabes lo aburrido que es esto, Sirius se tubo que transformar en….-

-James amigo te tengo una sorpresa.- dijo el Licántropo cortando de raíz la frase de su mejor amigo.

-¿A mí?- pregunto el chico y después añadió:- No deberías de haberte molestado, sabes que lo que paso no fue tú culpa, deberías de dejar de culparte, de una vez, si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido eso no habría pasado.- dijo el chico, y Remus se olvido un momento de Lily y le dijo:

-Si no hubieses echo eso, yo no estaría ahora aquí, fui un irresponsable.- dijo el chico.

Lily vio a un enorme perro negro entrar por una puerta, y se quedo sin habla cuando ese perro negro se transformo en Sirius, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa, eso alertó a Remus, Sirius y James.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-

-Mierda me olvide de ella.- dijo Remus.

-¿De ella?, ¿de quién hablas?- pregunto Sirius.

Y de la nada salió una mano retirando poco a poco una capa, y cuando James vio esa melena pelirroja asomando y después sus ojos se encontraron con dos esmeraldas devolviéndole la mirada se quedo sin respiración por unos momentos, ella estaba allí había ido a verlo a él.

¿Qué más daba que acabara de ver a Sirius transformarse en perro?, a él le daba todo igual Lily la chica a la que amaba y que por cierto lo despreciaba estaba allí mirándolo fijamente, y juraría que tenía un rastro de preocupación es su forma de mirarlo.

Lily dejó de mirar a James, pues sintió que por sus mejillas comenzaba a subir un poco de calor, y se fijo en Sirius y le dijo:

-¿Cómo es que eres un animago?-

-Bueno, eso no es cosa tuya.- dijo el chico intentando salir de ese lío.

-¿Lo saben los profesores o eres un animago ilegal?-

-¿Por si no lo sabes no se esta permitido ser animago con diecisiete años, así que creo que esta claro que es ilegal.- dijo el chico.

-No me lo puedo creer, esto es lo que me faltaba por saber.- dijo Lily.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, y más te vale que no se entere nadie.- dijo Sirius mirando a la chica.

-Espera un momento, te había visto antes, no puede ser, tú eres el perro que vi la otra noche.- dijo esta, y después miró a James, y dijo:

-Un momento, a ti te hirieron la noche pasada, cuando nos ataco a mí y a mis amigas un lobo.- dijo esta, recordando esa noche.

James bajo la mirada, y Remus se dio cuenta de que su secreto estaba en peligro.

-Tú eras el ciervo que nos salvo, el que se puso delante de mí para salvarme.- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos sorprendida por su descubrimiento.

-Lily yo…- comenzó a decir James pero Lily ahora miraba a Remus y este bajo la mirada esperando lo que ella le dijera, pero la chica no dijo nada solo lo miraba sorprendida, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Bueno espero que no nos delates.- dijo Sirius cortando el silencio que había en la enfermería tan insoportable.

Lily lo miro y dijo:

-No pienso decir nada, no soy de esa clase de personas.- dijo la chica, y después miro a James de nuevo, ahora que sabía que lo habían herido por su culpa sentía algo en su cuerpo, que saltaba de alegría, y además se sentía muy culpable, pues su pequeña excursión con sus amigas a los invernaderos para coger una flor, que solo se podía ver en luna llena había traído una consecuencia inesperada, a James herido grave y descubrir, el secreto de Remus.

Secreto que nunca contaría a nadie, y que guardaría por siempre, también estaba el secreto de James y Sirius.

Ya se enteraría de por que lo habían echo ahora mismo solo le preocupaba el estado de James.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó, y James levanto la vista sorprendido, Remus miró a Sirius y le hizo una señal, hacía la puerta.

El perro lo miro ceñudo, pero el lobo lo cogió por una oreja y lo saco de allí, se cubrieron con la capa y decidieron esperar afuera un poco.

-Bien, ¿por qué viniste Evans?- pregunto el chico, sin apartar la vista de ella, esta no contesto enseguida se acercó a la cama de él y se sentó quedando muy cerca el uno del otro, haciendo que el corazón de James se aclarada, y que Lily sintiera un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

-Estaba preocupada, no me dejaban venir a verte, y yo no sabía como estabas.- dijo la chica.

-No tenías por que preocuparte.- dijo este.

-Ya lo se pero no pude evitarlo, y ahora que se que fue mi culpa más aun.-

-No fue tú culpa fue nuestra deberíamos haber tenido cuidado.- dijo el chico.

Lily vio como bajaba la mirada, y se mordió el labio inferior, y le dijo aparatando la mirada y mirándose los pies,

-¿Por qué lo hiciste James?, ¿por qué te pusiste en medio?-

James no la miro cuando hablo, pero con solo escuchar su voz supo que le decía la verdad al completo.

-No podía permitir que te pasara nada, por dos razones,- tomo aire y dijo:

-Una por qué si Remus te hubiera echo daño, lo podrían haber expulsado, y además le podrían haber echo daño, y la otra, es por que no soportaría que te pasara nada, eres demasiado importante para mí Evans, aunque no quieras creértelo.

No te pido que salgas conmigo, por que me guste que me mandes a freír espárragos cada dos por tres, sino por que espero que me digas que si aunque solo sea una vez.- dijo este y Lily pudo ver que estaba jugando con sus dedos con la manta enrollándola entre estos.

Demostrando así su nerviosismo.

Remus y Sirius entraron, y se pusieron a hablar, con Lily, sobre el mapa, y sobre su secreto de animagos.

No le dijeron nada de Peter, y Remus le pidió que por favor no dijera nada de su otra personalidad.

Ella se lo prometió y cuando ya se iba a marchar de allí con Sirius y Remus James la llamo.

-¿Si?- dijo esta girándose lo justo para verlo.

-Me darías una oportunidad, ¿quieres ir conmigo a Hosmeade el fin de semana que viene?- la chica bajo un momento la mirada y recordó lo de la noche anterior, y otras muchas cosas que le había estado pasando durante ese último año, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció y deseo decir que si pero dijo:

-Lo pensare.- la cara de James se ilumino por completo, y Sirius que estaba mas cerca que ninguno sufrió las consecuencias de la euforia de James.

-¿Dijo lo pensare?- esa fue su primera reacción después la pregunta se convirtió en exclamación:

-¡Dijo lo pensare!- y su siguiente reacción fue sonreír ampliamente coger del rostro a Sirius plantarle un beso en los labios y gritar contento:

-Dijo que lo pensara.- Sirius comenzó a escupir, y Remus se comenzó a reír por lo contento que estaba su amigo y lo ridículo que se veía Sirius limpiándose los labios de mil y una maneras.

………………………………….Fin del Flash Black……………………….

Y ahí estaba ella pensando en decirle de una vez por todas que si que quería salir con él a Hosmeade.

Tras fijarse un momento en la Luna que brillaba, sonrió al imaginarse a ella misma de la mano de James, y tras eso, se decidió le diría que si.

Salió de la torre y se fue en busca del chico.

Estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor esperando a que él llegara, mientras miraba el fuego concentrada, de repente su vista se vio nublada por algo, y cuando sintió su voz detrás su cuerpo se estremeció cuando a su odio llego su aliento mientras le decía:

-¿Y qué me dices?, mi princesa de cabello de fuego, ¿vendrás conmigo mañana?-

Y a su mente vino la frase de Remus antes de que subieran a su cuarto aquella noche y aunque ya había decidido que le diría que si esa frase o más bien esa pregunta le hizo decidirse del todo:

¿No podrías intentarlo al menos una vez?- una sonrisa en los labios del licántropo y el sentir a James tan cerca le hizo decir que:

-Si, James iré mañana contigo a Hosmeade.-

James retiró sus manos de los ojos de Lily para que ella pudiera ahora ver ese brillo en los ojos de él, de felicidad, brillo que ella estaba segura que era reflejo del que ella debía de tener, y con esa sonrisa se termino por convencer que había tomado una buena decisión.

………………………………Fin?……………………..

Bueno eso lo decidís vosotros, ¿queréis que ponga la cita en Hosmeade o no?, decídmelo en un comentario lo que os pareció y si queréis la cita o con esto ya os vale.

Y DE CAMINO ME DECIS SI ME RETIRO DE ESTA PAREJA O QUEREÍS QUE CONTINUE.

Bueno me despido Buybuy espero que os guste.


	2. Haya vamos la primera oportunidad

Bueno como todos los que me habéis dejado comentario queríais la cita pues aquí esta.

Espero que os guste.

**_Haya vamos la primera oportunidad._**

James estaba levantado a las siete de la mañana, se fue al baño y comenzó a ducharse estaba más nervioso de lo que nunca admitiría en su vida.

Pues James Potter no se ponía nervioso ante la perspectiva de tener una cita con una chica.

Bueno el caso es que no era una chica como las demás, no era una de esas que se morían por salir con él y mucho menos una de esas top model del colegio a las que todos deseaban.

No simple y llanamente era la chica de la que llevaba enamorado más de seis años, por supuesto que eso nunca lo confesaría a todo el mundo, aunque creía recordar alguna que otra borrachera con su mejor amigo Sirius Black, en la que se había subido a la mesa de Gryffindor y había decidido regalarle una melodía, lo que consiguió con eso fue que el director apuntara hacía el techo con su varita y creara una tormenta en el cielo postizo de Howarts, dándole a entender al chico que cantaba pésimo.

En otra ocasión había salido de su cuarto a las dos de la mañana por la ventana y había decidido ir hasta la ventana de esta y hacer como Romeo y Julieta una historia muggel que se había enterado que le gustaba a su doncella.

El resultado en esa ocasión fue salir volando por un hechizo de la pelirroja y ser mandado con el calamar gigante al lago.

Otra que también recordaba y demasiado bien era la ocasión en que le dijo al director de Howarts, la barbaridad más grande del mundo, mientras pensaba que era su pelirroja deseada.

Tanta era su borrachera que había acabado besando a su director delante de Mcgonagall, y estuvo apunto de seguir el mismo camino sino fuera por que su amigo Sirius se le adelanto, y le planto un beso a Mcgonagall.

Eso les costo un buen castigo y no salir a Hosmeade durante todo ese año.

Bueno ya era hora de bajar a encontrarse con su dama.

Llevaba una camisa blanca, con unos pantalones negros vaqueros y unos zapatos.

Su pelo como siempre alborotado pero de forma natural en esta ocasión él no había echo nada para alborotárselo.

Sus ojos color marrón claro estaban ocultos por unas gafas que siempre llevaba puestas pues eso de la miopía era una mala herencia.

Al bajar a su sala común para encontrarse con la chica el pánico lo invadió ¿y si ella había cambiado de idea?, ¿y si lo dejaba mal delante de todo el mundo?, muchos ¿Y si? le rondaban la cabeza, y todos del mismo estilo, temiendo que eso fuera una mala broma de la chica pelirroja.

James llevaba más de media hora esperando en la sala común ya todos habían ido a Hosmeade y él seguía esperando a la chica de ojos esmeraldas y de pelo como el fuego.

Ya cansado de esperar y enfadado consigo mismo por haber sido engañado de esa forma se dispuso a subir a su cuarto.

Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha habitaciones de los chicos, subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda habitaciones de las chicas.

Subiendo las escaleras se encontraba el chico, y justo cuando estaba llegando a la parte más alta de estas vio ante él a un ángel caído del cielo según su parecer.

Una melena roja como el fuego, caía por los hombros de la chica, sus labios de un color rosado casi imperceptible, sus ojos verdes llenos de impaciencia ante la poca reacción del chico que la observaba como un tonto.

Su cuerpo envuelto en un vestido que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, un vestido blanco de tirantes que lo que menos hacía era ocultar la figura de la chica sino todo lo contrario dejar sin aire a quien la estuviera observando.

Y en sus pies unas sandalias de tacón blancas al igual que el vestido.

Nunca antes James había dado gracias por que esa cita en Hosmeade hubiese sido en la primavera, y así poder ver a su amada vestida de esa forma y además para él y solo para él, pues iban solo ellos dos a Hosmeade.

O eso era lo que él quería pensar.

-¿Qué te parece?- ahí estaba su hermosa voz.

-No tengo palabras.- dijo el chico y le sonrió de la mejor manera que le salió.

Lily le sonrió y James sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban ante esa sonrisa de diosa a su parecer de la chica.

Él se apartó para que ella pudiera bajar por las escaleras.

Y así los dos emprendieron la marcha hacía fuera de la sala común.

-Sabes que nos hemos quedado sin carruajes, nos tocara ir andando.- dijo James.

-Lo lamento.- dijo la chica.

-Tranquila, tengo una solución.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó la chica, y el solo sonrió de medio lado y le ofreció su mano.

Ella la acepto, y los dos se encaminaron a donde James los guiaba.

Lily se extraño de que fueran a la cabaña de Hagrid el guardabosques de Howarts.

Un semigigante muy simpático y amante de toda clase de criaturas peligrosas.

James silbó, y al cabo de unos minutos Hagrid apareció guiando un carruaje.

-Mira que hacerme hacer esto.- dijo Hagrid.

-Así pagas tú deuda.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿De que deuda hablas?-

-Bueno es que James y los otros me hicieron un pequeño favorcito.- dijo el semigigante guiñando un ojo a James.

Lily decidió no preguntar más, pues estaba segura de que no encontraría respuesta alguna.

Eran las doce de la mañana cuando llegaron a Hosmeade.

Hagrid se despidió de ambos y James y Lily comenzaron su ruta por Hosmeade.

A James le sorprendió el ver que la chica no hacía el mismo recorrido que las demás, pues él estaba acostumbrado a recorrer en cada cita las tiendas de ropa y maquillaje que en el pueblo se encontraban.

Después de eso lo llevaban al café ese cursi que tan poco le gustaba, aunque lo que en él hacía si que le gustaba un poco más.

Después de esa sesión de besos se dirigían a cualquier lugar a seguir con eso, para por último volver a Howarts, y decir que ya quedarían para otra ocasión.

Pero ese día no, la chica le había pedido que la acompañara a una librería como primera parada.

Y sin ninguna objeción él había ido donde ella le había pedido le mostró la mejor de todas las librerías de Hosmeade.

Después de esa parada para que ella se comprara un libro que pago él como regalo para la chica, esta lo miro y le dijo:

-Bueno James sorpréndeme.-

James la miró sin entender pues no sabía que quería decir la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Pues eso, quiero saber que haces en las citas con las chicas para que estas quieran repetir.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

James sabía que lo que hacía con las otras chicas para esa en especial no era bueno, así que puso a su mente a trabajar, había intentado imaginarse una cita con la pelirroja durante mucho tiempo pero nunca la había llegado a formar pues no estaba muy seguro de que él le gustara como era a la chica.

James pensó un buen rato y después le dijo:

-Si te apetece podemos ir a tomar un te a el salón que hay aquí cerca.- dijo este sin mucho entusiasmo.

Lily odiaba el te, y lo que menos quería era ir a ese sitio pues sus amigas le habían comentado lo que en ese sitio se solía hacer, y pensó que James era tal y como ella creía un maldito imbécil.

Pero aun así accedió a ir al salón del te, al entrar las demás parejas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos a ellos dos.

Y así comenzaron los murmullos por todo el salón.

James y ella se dirigieron a una mesa cerca de la ventana, al parecer al menos si que sabía escoger un buen sitio y eso tampoco era bueno pues quería decir que había ido allí muchas más veces de las que ella misma quería admitir.

-Bueno y a ¿Cuántas chicas has sentado contigo en esta mesa?- pregunto Lily.

El chico la miró un poco cohibido, al parecer Lily había aceptado solo para amargarlo.

-Bueno la verdad es que he venido alguna que otra vez.- dijo el chico.

-James Potter, ya era hora, hacía tres semanas que no se te veía el pelo chico, y eso que siempre vienes aquí a hacerme una visita.- dijo la camarera acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

-Ya veo alguna que otra.- dijo Lily sin mirar al chico directamente.

-Bueno veras el caso es que…-

-Vaya al menos veo que tus gustos están mejorando Potter.- dijo la camarera examinando a Lily.

-Muy buenas.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Encantada.- dijo esta.

Después de esa visita al salón del te, en la que por primera vez James no fue besado ni una vez este comenzó a preguntarse si después de todo había sido buena idea todo eso.

Ya era la hora de la comida, y la mañana había sido para ambos un desastre, el chico era de todo menos romántico y además no sabía que hacer estaba muy nervioso pues ella le gustaba demasiado y temía meter la pata y acabar por estropearlo todo.

Lily por su parte no era de mucha ayuda, ella quería saber como era James en esa clase de citas de las que todas las chicas hablaban y decían querer repetir, pero ella por el momento deseaba de todo menos repetir una cita con ese chico.

Pues al parecer no sabía ni como entretener a alguien.

Y lo que en realidad pasaba era que James tenía tanto miedo a estropearlo que no se atrevía a hablar casi y mucho menos a gastar alguna de sus bromas, que con las otras chicas podía hacer sin ningún problema pero por alguna extraña razón temía hacer el ridículo delante de Lily y no hacía nada de lo que él normalmente haría, y no sabía que el ser uno mismo es la manera más fácil de conseguir lo que se quería.

Llegaron a las tres escobas.

Los dos entraron iban a comer solos, pero cuando les sirvieron tres personas acompañadas por otras tres aparecieron al lado de ellos.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en la mesa de al lado de los dos jóvenes que parecían de todo menos divertidos.

-Hola Sirius.- dijo James, y Lily saludo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacéis?- pregunto Peter.

-Comer Colagusano creo que es evidente.- dijo James.

-Eso ya lo se Cornamenta te preguntaba por que tal lleváis la cita.- dijo Colagusano.

James no fue capaz a responder, y al parecer Remus y Sirius se dieron cuenta de que esta no iba del todo bien, y como buenos amigos que son con una sola mirada decidieron que los ayudarían.

A James a ser tal cual para que Lily conociera al verdadero James, y a Lily a que al menos tuviera un poco más de animo en su cara.

-Después de comer, ¿qué vais a hacer?- pregunto Remus después de pedir su comida y la de su acompañante.

-Pues la verdad es que nosotros no tenemos ni idea de que hacer.- admitió Sirius.

-Pues nosotros estamos un poco aburridos de estar solos.- dijo Peter.

-Pues ¿qué os parece si pasamos el resto del día juntos los ocho?- dejo caer Remus y James mentalmente le agradeció a Remus su ayuda, ahora solo faltaba que Lily aceptara esa idea.

-A mi me parece de maravilla.- respondió Lily más rápido de lo que hubiese querido ni ella ni James, pues eso demostraba que eso no iba bien.

-Bueno pues esta decidido.- dijo Sirius y todos comenzaron a comer, y en mitad de la comida Sirius dijo:

-James, ¿has pasado por la tienda de Quidich hoy?-

Lily se fijo en el chico de cabellos negros y vio que su cara se iluminaba un momento para luego decir:

-No, hoy no he pasado.-

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿entonces no la has visto aun?- dijo Sirius sorprendido.

-¿Ver el qué?- pregunto James.

-Después de comer lo veras Cornamenta amigo te va a encantar.- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

-No vale ahora que has comenzado me dices.- dijo el chico.

-Te toca esperar chiquitín.- dijo Sirius riendo a la vez que los demás.

-No Canuto no seas así dime que es.- dijo este rogando como si fuera un niño, y Lily no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonrisa que paso desapercibida para James más no para Remus, Sirius y Peter.

Salieron de las tres escobas y un James con mucha prisa los dirigió a el escaparate de la tienda de quidich.

Al llegar a esta james se pego al cristal como si su vida dependiera de ello, allí en el escaparate se podía ver una escoba, la barredora 600 una de las escobas más rápidas y nuevas del mercado.

Cuando James aparto la vista del escaparate, Lily pudo ver ese brillo de niño en sus ojos, y al ver como comenzaba a hablar de quidich con sus amigos y como sus sonrisas se formaban en sus labios de una manera tan natural Lily no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos por un momento pues ese brillo le encantaba.

Sirius y Remus después de eso decidieron ir a la tienda de bromas.

Allí James y los otros tres chicos se comportaron como niños de tres años, mirando todas las novedades y comprobando para que y para que no tenían.

James estaba muy entusiasmado con un pergamino que al parecer insultaba a su propietario de todas las maneras posibles, le parecía muy gracioso pues cada vez decía cosas más extrañas.

A Lily le encantaban esas risas sinceras en James, y su expresión de felicidad siempre que sus ojos divisaban algo nuevo en alguna parte de la tienda.

Después de esa visita a la tienda en la que las chicas tuvieron que sacar a rastras a los chicos, se dirigieron a una plaza.

En esta había una enorme fuente, y James y los otros se sentaron a hablar, mientras estaban hablando James se levanto un momento para ir a beber agua y vio pasar a una mujer y abrir una tienda que al parecer era de regalos, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta pues Lily estaba enfrascada en una conversación con las otras chicas y Remus y los demás estaban hablando de algo que él no sabía siguió a la mujer y entró en la tienda detrás de esta.

-¿Dónde esta james?- pregunto Sirius.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- dijo Peter, y Remus se puso a buscarlo con la vista, lily mientras tanto estaba hablando con las chicas.

-Te has llevado al mejor.- dijo una de ellas.

-Bueno yo no estaría tan segura.- dijo Lily.

-Pues yo creo que si, me encanta sus sonrisas, sobre todo esa que se le forma cuando te mira a ti Evans.- dijo una de las chicas.

-¿Cuando me mira a mí?- pregunto la chica extrañada pues ella no había notado que él la hubiese estado mirando.

-Si, al parecer siente algo muy especial por ti.- dijo otra.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Lily.

-Nosotras hemos salido con él en alguna ocasión y nunca antes lo habíamos visto como hoy.- dijo otra chica.

-¿Cómo hoy?- pregunto Lily.

-Si, él siempre hace lo que nosotras queremos, nos lleva a donde le pedimos, siempre con su sonrisa y con sus bromas, pero hoy es diferente, todavía no lo he visto bromear, pero sin embargo sus sonrisas son sinceras.-

-Además hoy estamos todos juntos, y es la primera vez que James se comporta tal y como es, siempre esta intentando hacer las cosas de una manera siempre conoce a la chica con la que va a salir e intenta complacerla en todo, pero sin embargo contigo es diferente, cuando los vimos se le notaba que estaba un poco mal.-

-Es la primera vez que veo a Potter sin saber que hacer, y encima nervioso por eso, y por lo que una chica pueda pensar de él, se nota que le importas y mucho, a nosotras no nos ha dejado disfrutar de sus gustos, ni nos ha regalado esas sonrisas tan exclusivas.- dijo la chica que había hablado primero.

Después de escuchar eso Lily estaba un poco desconcertada, pues ese día había visto como era James de verdad, como sonreía por solo ver un palo de escoba, como reía ante una broma, como se divertía con sus amigos y había algo que aun no había visto, pues James Potter no era conocido por detallista ni mucho menos por la descripción de estas de romántico, sin embargo en esta ocasión el chico había echo algo que nunca antes hizo con ninguna de las otras chicas.

James salió de la tienda y se encontró con que solo Lily estaba donde la fuente, al parecer sus amigos se habían marchado a saber donde, pero después de todo eso era bueno para él así no haría el ridículo delante de tanta gente si ella lo mandaba muy lejos.

Lily estaba esperando a James y preguntándose donde narices se había metido el chico y por que la había dejado sola.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para irse cuando ante ella vio un ramito de cristal, de unas flores muy hermosas.

Lily se fijo en estas y se dio cuenta de que se trataban de las flores que ella había querido ir a ver en el invernadero la otra noche cuando fue atacada por Remus y defendida por James, y ocasiono que este saliera herido.

Levanto su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de James y una sonrisa en su rostro, pero el chico no estaba de pie sino que estaba de rodillas ante la chica.

-¿Qué haces james?- pregunto esta extrañada.

-Intentar arreglar el que debe de haber sido tú peor día.- dijo el chico.

-Pero es que la verdad es que…-

-Lily déjame demostrarte que soy mucho más de lo que parezco, se que no soy romántico, que no soy detallista, que soy un bromista sin remedio al que le encantan las escobas, para que negarlo es algo que me apasiona.

Pero que aun siendo un desastre en múltiples cosas, puedo cambiar en todo eso si solo me dices que si.

Mandaré mi escoba a otro estado no volveré a mirar una sola tienda de estas en la vida, y te lo aseguro sobre todo para no torturarme más que nada.- dijo este mientras una sonrisilla se formaba en sus labios, Lily lo miraba muy atenta, el idota quería cambiar las cosas que le gustaban de él.

-Prometo volverme un santo y dejar también… las…. Dios como cuesta esto, bueno haya voy… prometo dejar a un lado las bromas a los Slytherin y sobre todo a Snape, por lo menos mientras él no me ataque a mi primero.- dijo el chico, mientras tragaba saliva sabía que sus amigos lo matarían después de eso.

Pero estaba dispuesto a todo con que Lily Evans se convirtiera en su novia, y una vez logrado eso no la dejaría escapar nunca.

-Mira james el caso es que…-

-Lily pídeme lo que quieras y te juro que lo haré, si quieres que me vuelva un fiel sirviente de los asqueroso e insoportables de Slytherin, dios tierra trágame, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.- dijo el chico poniendo una mueca que hizo a Lily reírse, cuando termino miró a el chico de delante de ella con una sonrisa que James nunca antes le había visto pero que sin embargo le encantaba.

-James si me dejaras hablar te diría que no deberías de cambiar esas cosas para que yo salga contigo.- dijo esta ahora poniéndose sería, James la miro sin entender o al menos entendiéndolo al revés.

Al parecer la chica no estaba dispuesta a salir con él ni cambiando sus defectos.

-Bueno pues entonces nada, quédate con las flores, son para ti, para que no tengas que ir al invernadero para poder contemplarlas.- dijo el chico apunto de levantarse pero Lily ahora lo cogió de la mano y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos y le dijo:

-James si cambiases todo eso que me has dicho no serías tú y sinceramente prefiero al James de esta tarde que al de esta mañana, que no valía demasiado.- dijo esta con una medio sonrisa en su rostro.

James la estaba contemplando pues ella estaba ahora bañada por la luz del atardecer y su cabello brillaba más que antes y era incluso mucho más hermoso si era posible eso.

-Mira si he de serte sincera lo único que no me gustaba de ti era tú arrogancia y lo creído que eras, pero este año me has demostrado que has dejado eso atrás y James te puedo asegurar que si dejaras el quididch te morirías y además sin las bromas James Potter pierde ese brillo de niño que en sus ojos brilla cuando esta apunto de hacer algo, o esa sonrisa tan real que se forma en tú rostro cuando te sale bien o algo te gusta.

James si hay algo que nunca has entendido y que me gustaría que hicieras es que me gustas por como eres, no por tú aspecto, ni por lo popular que eres y mucho menos se podría decir que por las chicas que has salido.

Todas hablaban maravillas de ti, y si he de serte sincera yo solo veía a un niñato malcriado hasta hoy, o mejor dicho hasta este año, pero sobre todo hoy, James pues has sido tú mismo y me encantas así.-

James miraba a Lily sorprendido pues la chica le estaba diciendo que lo quería tal cual sin apariencias sin necesidad de complacerla de mil maneras ni hacer siempre lo que a ella le gustara.

-Lily, te prometo que si al final dices si, no te arrepentirás nuca, te lo aseguro.- en sus ojos brillaba algo nuevo, o eso creía Lily, por que era la primera vez que veía ese brillo en sus ojos pero para James siempre había estado allí pero escondido para que nadie más supiera que él James Potter amaba a Lily Evans de una forma tan profunda.

-James yo quisiera decirte…-

-Lily antes de nada, escúchame un momento, bueno tú me has dicho que te gusto tal cual soy, y te aseguro que eso me ha hecho muy feliz, pero lo que pasa es que a mí tú no solo me gustas Lily me he enamorado de ti desde hace algún tiempo, salía con más chicas pero ninguna te llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Lily es la primera vez que digo esto así que si soy un poco torpe perdóname, pero es la falta de practica.- sonrió y después de aclararse la voz dijo:

-Bueno el caso es que yo te amo Lily Evans, me has robado el corazón y todo lo que en el hay es tuyo, nada ni un rinconcito de este esta libre todo lo has ocupado tú y me temo que ya es imposible el echarte de él.

Así que bueno Lily solo espero una respuesta no te sientas obligada a decirme que si, bueno un poquito nada más, pero solo piensa que es verdad y que a ti nunca te mentiría.- dijo el chico y Lily se levanto del todo y james hizo lo mismo, esta no dijo nada, comenzó a andar un poco sin decir nada, y James frunció el ceño eso no le gustaba nada, al parecer Lily no se iba a molestar ni en contestarle.

-Bueno la respuesta a esa pregunta me gustaría dártela en privado y sin espectadores.- dijo Lily al fin, y James la miró sin entender.

Tras unos segundos Lily se acercó hasta un sitió cercano y tiro de una capa que al parecer estaba allí, y al descubierto quedaron seis personas.

-¿Cómo narices se han metido tantos ahí debajo?- inquirió James, pero al darse cuenta de las sonrisillas de Remus y Sirius se acordó de todo lo que había dicho y que esos lo habían oído pensaba matarlos de eso seguro.

Pero por el momento su rostro cambió a un rojo intenso.

-Al parecer Sirius y Peter nuestro sitio en el corazón de James ha sido transferido, nos ha echado.- dijo Remus.

-Que malo james, tú sigues en mi corazón como siempre, canalla hacerme esto a mí, a tú Canutito.- dijo Sirius fingiendo lágrimas.

-No me puedo creer que nos hayas echo esto, a nosotros james que poco considerado.-

-Dejaros ya de estupideces.- dijo el chico cada vez más rojo.

-Mira que flores más hermosas, James a nosotras no nos hiciste ningún regalo.- dijo una de las chicas, y james aparto la mirada.

-Esta claro que a nuestro amigo no le gustabais tanto como para eso.- dijo Sirius.

-Quieres callarte ya.- dijo James.

-Bueno Lily ¿qué dices?- pregunto Remus, y la atención de todos los presentes recayó en la chica pelirroja.

-Pues que si no desaparecéis de aquí en menos de lo que se tarda en decir Quididch os juro que no podréis tener hijos chicos.- dijo esta y cambiando su expresión a una de inocencia dijo:

-¿He hablado suficientemente claro?- ninguno de los presentes hablo, sino que al cabo de unos segundos los tres chicos junto cos sus chicas abrieron los ojos y en menos de un segundo los cerraron y desaparecieron de la vista de esos dos.

James miró a Lily un tanto sorprendido, pero no se quedo ahí sino que Lily lo miro dio unos pasos hacía él y le dijo:

-Y usted señor Potter como se le ocurra mirar, sonreír, coquetear o cualquier cosa con una chica que no sea una inocente charla comprendida en un hola como estas y un adiós, le juro que no tendrá hijos en la vida.- dijo esta y después se acercó más a él y le dijo:

-Y si no me besa en este momento puede que cambie de opinión.- dijo la chica y le guiño un ojo a James.

James al principio no reacciono pero después de procesar toda la información se acercó a Lily y juntó sus labios con los de la chica, y esta pudo verificar en carne propia que todo lo que decían de cuando James te besa es verdad, pues si no fuera por que la estaba sujetando por la cintura y la tenía apresada contra su cuerpo, estaría ahora mismo en el suelo, dios que bien besaba el condenado ahora entendía el por que querer repetir las citas.

-James por su parte estaba en el cielo, su ángel le acababa de decir que si, y que la besara y eso estaba haciendo lo que más había deseado en toda su vida se estaba cumpliendo y gracias a dios no era un sueño, y era real, y ella le estaba correspondiendo como nunca antes lo habían echo ese beso era sin duda el mejor que nunca antes había recibido y estaba seguro de que nunca desearía que le besara otra persona que no fuera esa chica que ahora abrazaba por la cintura y ella a él por el cuello enredando sus dedos en su melena y aunque a la chica no le gustaba que él se revolviera el pelo ella si que lo disfrutaba.

Y como todos sabemos de esa cita derivo unas cuantas burlas de los amigos de James, una salida de Howarts, una boda, una noche loca, nueve meses de espera y un niño llamado Harry Potter.

Pero aun había una duda en la cabeza de Lily mientras sostenía a su pequeño Harry en los brazos:

-James ¿por qué me dijiste en aquella ocasión que, que tenía Peter que tú no?, cuando te dije que saldría con una rata antes que contigo.- aclaro la chica cuando este le miro sin entender.

-O eso, ¿es qué todavía no sabes que Peter se convierte en una rata en su forma animaga?-

-Pues no lo sabía.- dijo la chica acariciando el poco pelo del niño.

-Pues ya lo sabes.- dijo este dándole un beso a su hijo y otro a su mujer.

………………………………Ahora si Fin…………………………..

Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por los comentarios de todos los que han leído la historia y espero que os guste este otro capi.

Buybuy y decirme que os pareció.


End file.
